mookeyandspencerchroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Come True (Part 2)
Dream Come True (Part 2) is the seventh and last episode of The Mookey and Spencer Chronicle: Season 1. Plot Trapped in an about-to-self-destruct room inside the Feline Agency HQ, Mookey, Spencer, and Harry have no possible way of escaping. Spencer comes up with an idea taht they could use the energy of the Ultimate Gem to power their ability collars and teleport out with infinity powers. Harry disagrees and explains that the Ultimate Gem holds raw energy, capable of destroying anything if used at full power, which would be needed to activate the ability collars. Mookey has the idea of using the Ultimate Gem to blast a large hole in the wall and escape. Harry disagrees again and says that as they have no idea where they are it would probably lead them to a dead end. Spencer has another idea, which is to use the raw energy of the Ultimate Gem and full power as soon as the room has no time left and use its power to absorb the explosion's power to fix the ability collars and teleport away. Harry explains that this is, in his opinion, impossible, but with the energy of an explosion and not the energy of the Ultimate Gem, the ability collars could be fixed and they could probably escape back into the room they left. They all agree on Spencer's plan and they have five seconds left until they must use the Ultimate Gem Now with no time left, Spencer grabs the Ultimate Gem as fire spreads the room, sending the team up into the air and almost into the metal roof. But the fire is slowing down with Spencer using the Ultimate Gem at full power, and the fire suddenly enters the Ultimate Gem. Falling to their deaths now, Spencer holds onto the Ultimate Gem and the team arrives back in the room where the Ultimate Gem had last been. The Ultimate Gem had also activated all weapons, so Spencer gave Harry's sword/laser tail back to him as they all activated their tail-lasers to charge into battle. Firing around the whole building, Mookey, Spencer, and Harry find the door locked and guarded by hundreds of cats, so they teleport outside and find that B.A.R.K. soldiers are inside tanks and ready to take the Feline Agency HQ down. The Feline Agency HQ is now rubble, but some soldiers still survived. Protecting their leader, the remaining soldiers charge at the tanks, but are hopeless and are defeated. Lord Furball escapes with his teleportation powers, and B.A.R.K. returns to HQ. The general rewards Mookey, Spencer, and Harry with golden badges and names them the three second in commands. Having won the first war, Mookey, Spencer and Harry are dismissed until B.A.R.K. needs them again, in Season 2. Characters *Spencer. *Mookey. *Harry. *The general. *Lord Furball. Trivia *Spencer unleashes the full power of the Ultimate Gem to escape. *The team is brought back together again and they escape. *B.A.R.K. brings the Feline Agency HQ down and into rubble. *Lord Furball escapes. *Mookey, Spencer, and Harry are all second in commands and are dismissed until B.A.R.K. needs them again in Season 2. See also... *Dream Come True (Part 1).